House Curtley
House Curtley is a large Vandal House that operates out of their ancestoral mountain town of Braedin. House Curtley entered southern Westbridge centuries ago and ever since then they have been in control of the town of Braedin, and have had more lords then they can count of which the current lord of course is the Kingdom of Lucerne. The slogan of House Curtley is "We travel to you" and this is due to their long standing tradition of meeting leaders outside their town out of fear there town will be taken from them by traitorous lords. Braedin was founded after the ancient members of House Curtley were travelling south during the Great Migration and discovered a perculiar bridge built into the side of a cliff. From this bridge they were able to enter three different platueas which all were connected by bridges, and at the extreme south of these bridges was a single temple type structure which they couldn't identify. Either way House Curtley begin using this location to dominate the region which they did effectively for generations until they were taken for the first time by ancient Vandals who were moving south. They didn't hold long as they were taken by House Labeof who held them for many generations of peaceful rule. Under House Labeouf Braedin and House Curtley grew quite strong and it was during this time that they heavily fortified the bridge crossings, and also constructed castle Curtley to be the center of their control. House Malfoy would sack Westbridge bringing about their control over the region, and they decided quickly to simply stay silent during this reign and wait out their next master. This came when they were invaded by the Kingdom of Lucerne under the leadership of House Scott who used brilliant suprise, as well as siege machines to bypass much of their defences and capture the town. History Early History Braedin was founded after the ancient members of House Curtley were travelling south during the Great Migration and discovered a perculiar bridge built into the side of a cliff. From this bridge they were able to enter three different platueas which all were connected by bridges, and at the extreme south of these bridges was a single temple type structure which they couldn't identify. Either way House Curtley begin using this location to dominate the region which they did effectively for generations until they were taken for the first time by ancient Vandals who were moving south. Revolving Door They didn't hold long as they were taken by House Labeof who held them for many generations of peaceful rule. Under House Labeouf Braedin and House Curtley grew quite strong and it was during this time that they heavily fortified the bridge crossings, and also constructed castle Curtley to be the center of their control. House Malfoy would sack Westbridge bringing about their control over the region, and they decided quickly to simply stay silent during this reign and wait out their next master. Noteable Members Family Members * † Jasper Curtley. Died during an expedition to the west locks ** † Urla Curtley. Died of sickness ***Barister Curtley **** † Palina Curtley. Died of sickness before the Malfoy takeover *****Barister Curtley II. *****Franken Curthley *****Mary Curtley ******Hennig Davion ****Lola Curtley *****Alice Curtley *****Trevor Curtley *** † Varin Curtley. Killed during the Siege of Braedin **** † Trudy Curtley. Murdered by Varin Curtley during the Siege of Braedin **** † Malarria Malfoy. Killed during the Invasion of Westbridge *****Lucien Song *****Troy Song ****Taylor Song *****Joy Song *****Mathias Song ***Johan Curtley *** † Krevin Curtley. Died during a duel with Lucius Malfoy **** † Heather Curtley. Commited suicide following the death of her children ***** † Everette Curtley. Murdered by Gregory Malfoy ***** † Rachel Curtley. Murdered by Gregory Malfoy Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Brodeen See Also : House Brodeen Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Westbridge Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals